Handicapped
by Rimasters
Summary: With the NCIS team down two members, the remaining must race to save those they truly care about.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

Screech! "McGee follow the car!" Gibbs yelled while running in the opposite direction.

He ran like the wind before stopping in the path of the oncoming car. The brakes screeched loudly and the criminal, Evans swerved violently.

Gibbs lowered his shoulder and braced himself for the impact. The car came head on hitting Gibbs and sending him sprawling.

"Boss, boss," McGee came up panting after handcuffing Evans. "Tony call an ambulance!"

"No!" Gibbs protested standing up and wincing. "I'm fine just a little banged up, that's all."

"You sure, boss? That looked like it hurt." Tony asked.

"I'm fine, DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped, "Just get him into custody. Where's Ziva?"

"Right here, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and then made sure everyone else was okay. "Go home when you're finished. The case is closed. Get some rest."

McGee, Tony, and Ziva exchanged puzzled looks. "Maybe, he hit his head?" Ziva suggested as they watched Gibbs limp away.

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine." Tony assured.

Then Gibbs fell. His left leg gave away and he slammed into the ground. His face against the hard asphalt, he took a few deep breaths before looking the other way at his team. "A little help?"

"Or not," Tony exclaimed rushing forward to help him up. "McGee will help you get home. Won't you McGee?"

"Well, of course." McGee answered, "Let's get out of here."

After Tony finished helping Gibbs into the car he said, "And we, Ziva need to get Evans into custody."

But Ziva wasn't there. He hurried to the car that hit Gibbs but she wasn't there either.

Neither was Evans.

The criminal was gone and so was Ziva.

And it was entirely his fault.

* * *

><p>"Okay, boss." McGee said dropping Gibbs off outside his house. "Call if you need anything."<p>

Gibbs rolled his eyes and gave McGee the 'Gibbs look.' "For the last time, I'm fine McGee. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Um, no boss," McGee stammered then he drove away leaving Gibbs smirking on his doorstep.

When McGee was a couple of miles away he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ducky's number.

"Hey, Ducky Gibbs got a little banged up today. Do you mind checking up on him in a little while?"

"Of course not, anything for Jethro. But exactly what happened?"

"He…got hit by a car."

"Oh dear, I'll make sure he's okay."

"And Ducky don't tell him I sent you, He'll be mad. He thinks he's fine."

"Of course, I won't say a word."

"Thank you." McGee said and hung up. He pulled into the parking lot and sighed.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood in his dusty basement, a hand axe in one hand and a glass of bourbon in the other.<p>

He set down the bourbon and set to work on the new boat he was building which he was calling_ Allison_.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. The pain was gone as soon as it came and Gibbs ignored it.

About an hour later Gibbs felt like he couldn't breathe. He dropped his tools and collapsed on to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Ducky put his coat and hat on before driving to Gibbs' house before midnight.

He opened the front door that Gibbs always left unlocked and headed down to the basement turning on the lights as he went.

"Jethro!"

Ducky peered into the basement from the top of the steps and saw Gibbs lying on the floor.

Ducky rushed over and felt Gibbs' pulse. There was a faint beating which was slowly fading. Ducky reached for his cell phone and called an ambulance. Within minutes he heard the sirens in the distance.

* * *

><p>Tony was about to call McGee when his cell phone vibrated.<p>

"McGee? I was just about to call you. Ziva's missing."

"What? I was calling to tell you that Gibbs is in the hospital."

Tony took a deep breath. "He really wasn't fine, was he? What's wrong with him?"

"There still checking him. Ducky's with him and so is Abby."

"Well, probie looks like it's up to you, me, and Abby to find Ziva. Meet me at the office and bring Abby." Tony said before hanging up.

Twenty minutes later Tony, McGee, and Abby were assembled in the squad room.

"We need to do anything we can to find Ziva. She was taken 1 hour ago and we still haven't got a ransom call, which means they're taking their time or…she's gone. But let's stay positive and get to work."

Tony continued. "McGee try and trace her cell phone. Abby figure out how Evans got out of these." He ordered tossing her his pair of handcuffs.

Ring! Ring! McGee walked over to Gibbs' phone. "The numbers blocked."

"It's him. McGee start a trace." Tony took a deep breath before answering. "Hello."

"I have your agent. If you don't send 100,000 dollars to the Vietnam Memorial in 12 hours I'll slowly make sure you never see her again." Then the line went dead.

"McGee?"

"I'm sorry."

Abby spoke up. "I listened to your conversation again. The voice is altered to hide the real voice."

"All right, so he had almost 2 hours to get out of there."

"So they could be anywhere." McGee said. "He must have had an accomplice to get out of there with the handcuffs on."

"Oh! And they took my car. Put out a BOLO on a 2008 black Toyota. Virginia license plates…um ZDD-TD8." Tony told McGee.

"Abby another background check on Evans would be nice. Any property he owns or places he lives close to. I'm going to go back to the crime scene, McGee keep me updated." Tony called gathering his stuff and heading for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Ducky waited patiently in the waiting room. He thought about all the cases he had with Gibbs and all the good times they had together. There was indeed a long list.<p>

"Friends and family of Leroy Gibbs?" A doctor asked rousing Ducky from his reverie.

"Yes?"

"One of his lungs collapsed."

**So I don't know if your lung could collapse after being hit by a car but it made the story interesting.**

**Please review. Maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh dear, he'll be okay right?"

"His other lung is functioning fine. But he will need a long rest. I understand he's a cop?"

"Yes, he works at NCIS."

"All right, now I just need a description of how he got himself injured."

"Oh, yes. I'll call someone who was there." Ducky pulled out his cell phones and called McGee.

* * *

><p>Tony re-entered the bullpen. "We got anything, probie?"<p>

McGee looked up from the computer at Tony and did a double take. Tony looked horrible. ?his eyes were dark and filled with sadness and sorrow and his hair was a mess.

"McGee?"

"Um, sorry no," Tony turned to find Abby, "Ducky just called, one of Gibbs' lung collapsed."

Tony hung his head before heading downstairs. "Thank you, McGee."

"Tony! Did you hear about Gibbs?" Abby called when she saw Tony step off the elevator.

"Yes. You have anything?"

"Yes. Evans owns an apartment which you know about. There's an abandoned warehouse 40 minutes away from the parking garage near his job. Actually make that 2 warehouses roughly in the same area. And his father owns a barn in Virginia about a 1 hour away."

"Good job, Abby." Tony complimented giving Abby a Caf-Pow.

"I couldn't Tony. I'm looking for Ziva. I'm working for free."

"Think of it as a tip, then."

"All right, for Gibbs."

* * *

><p>"Dr. Mallard? I'm sorry but Agent Gibbs has entered a coma."<p>

"Oh. The last time he entered a coma he didn't wake up for a while."

He's been in a coma before?"

"Yes, twice actually," Ducky replied.

"Well this wasn't in his medical files. But given that he's woken up twice he'll likely wake up again."

"Thank you, doctor."

* * *

><p>Tony crept around Evans' barn with McGee and his back-up. He signaled for one man to kick open the door and he charged in.<p>

The agents scoured the barn found nothing. Suddenly an agent shouted that he found a door in the corner of the barn.

It was blocked by bales of hay, dirt and sticks. But once you cleared the debris away it was clearly a door.

They kicked the door open and Tony entered the small room. In the corner was Evans still bound with the handcuffs and now gagged. Tony rushed over. "Where's Ziva?"

"Who?" Evans sputtered.

"The agent you took."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"All right then, you're going to play dumb. By the way you're under arrest for murder, kidnapping, and a number of other things."

**Sorry if there are errors, not a doctor, or a cop. So review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the story alerts, reviews, and story favorites!**

**To DS2010 thanks. Gibbs rib broke and punctured his lung.**

Tony walked into the interrogation room. He sat across from Evans and stared at him for a minute. "Okay Evans you're already under arrest for murder. Why don't you help us out or we'll make sure to send you some place real nice."

"What happened last night in the parking garage?"

Evans took a deep breath and said nervously. "I didn't kidnap any agent. But I'll tell you what happened."

"The agent you had guarding me was watching you and two other men. One had silver hair. Well I was also watching. I told a man to come and get me which he did. When the agent turned around he caught her off guard and knocked her unconscious before she could even yell. Then he stuffed us both in the car. He dropped me off in the barn I told him about. But before that he stopped at a field. I saw the lights."

"Can you be more specific? How long were you driving when he dropped the agent off?"

"I don't know. About 30 minutes?"

"Who's your helper?"

"Michael something, I didn't really ask. He said he knew one of the agents."

"And he was alone?"

"Yeah."

Tony got up and left to go to the bullpen."McGee, look at Ziva's email and phone records for anyone named Michael. Abby, search for a school with a football field, about 10 to 40 minutes from the parking garage."

The two of them hurried to help, when Tony's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Ducky," Tony answered after checking the caller ID.

"Gibbs, woke up from his coma."

"Coma? You didn't tell us he was in a coma!"

"Oh dear. I was so worried I guess I forgot to mention it to you. Should I tell him about Ziva?"

"Not yet. If you tell him now he'll discharge himself from the hospital and come running here."

"Your right. The doctor's say he should make a full recovery but he needs rest. How was searching the barn?"

"We found Evans and we might have some few good leads."

"Well, good luck. I hope you find her soon," and they disconnected.

"Um Tony? Remember when Ziva went under cover and almost died three years ago?" McGee asked.

"Yes." _Like how could he forget?_ Tony thought.

"She was seeing a man named Michael who we questioned for being the copycat killer."

"Where does he live?"

"22 Acresville Road."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Well, no one's here." McGee called from the apartment's bedroom.<p>

"But it looks like he left in a hurry." Tony observed sniffing a half-eaten ham sandwich.

McGee's phone rang and he answered it. "Abby's tracing his phone. But she found a possible high school called Ronald Reagan High School." He said after hanging up.

"C'mon McGee, call extra back-up."

Twenty-Five minutes later Tony pulled into the high school's parking lot with his back-up.

"One team checks the field and two teams check the building. McGee we're going inside." Ton ordered.

Everyone searched tirelessly, looking in each classroom, closet and bathroom.

Tony and McGee crept carefully down the stairs to the basement. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they heard a man's voice.

Tony inched closer so he could see Michael and Ziva, who was tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth.

Tony watched Michael sharpen his knife in silence. Then the silence was broken by Tony's cell phone.

**Okay so I just had to make it him because I just watched Recoil again. And there's just too many Michael's in Ziva's life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Hope you like it.**

Michael picked up his gun and aimed it at the noise. "Who's there," he called.

Tony knew he was hopeless so he put his hands in the air and stepped out from behind the wall. Tony saw Ziva's eyes flash in shock and something else he couldn't read before her face went blank again.

"Tony DiNozzo! I thought you would come. Too bad you'll have to leave before you say goodbye."

A shot rang out.

And Michael fell to the floor.

Tony stared incredulously before seeing McGee behind Michael. "Thanks McGee. That was close."

Tony ran over to Ziva and untied her. "I was so afraid I'd never see you again." Tony whispered.

"Then I guess I should stop getting into these types of situations." Ziva replied, "Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Typical Ziva response.

"Tony, Gibbs is fine." McGee said.

"What happened to Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"C'mon let's go home. I'll fill you in on the way there."


End file.
